Up for adoption!
by cloud9strife
Summary: Okay, these are a list of stories that are up for adoption. They've just been sitting in my files.
1. Blind - SasuHina

**STORY: Hinata is an oracle able to reverse time. Sasuke wants one thing more than money and power and that is to change the past and save his loved ones. He meets Hinata and thinks this is it. Unfortunately neither expects to find love with one another. Oh and Hinata can only work her magic by sacrificing her life force. **

. Blind

.

"_What does it mean to be blind? Is it the loss of sight? Perception? Path? Or is it simply for that matter, the inability to see the world in the same shades of colors as others. Now, let's accompany these two individuals as they travel the path called life."_

_._

Dark eyes, as the night itself, surveyed their surroundings. The owner of said eyes stayed still from their view point at the top of the roof. The streets were dark and the only deafening sound that could be heard was the pounding of rain on concrete walls and glass windows. Eyes shifted at the sound of light footsteps hitting gravel.

"Sasuke we found it," said a woman hidden by a dark blue cloak.

Dark ebony eyes turned back to the night sky as thoughts began to plague his mind. It had been almost four years since he had started his search. It was in a small village, four years ago, that he heard that such a thing existed. There were many names by which the object he was looking for went by, the most common "the oracle." At first he had simply brushed it aside as an oldwives tale, but when a young woman who had been listening in on the conversation came forward, he stayed. She said that she knew where the oracle resided. He had been hard pressed to just leave them to their idiotic babble but then she called him by his name.

"_Your name is Sasuke, isn't it? You are the last survivor of your kind; the last Samurai of the Red Fan."_

_His expressionless mask broke at her words and before anyone could blink his hands were already around her throat. His hands began to choke the life out of her yet she continued to stare back without so much a flicker of fear._

"_The oracle can change that. The Oracle has the ability to reverse time." At her words his arms became lifeless and he watched as her body hit the wooden floor with a small thud._

"_Where?" he demanded. He didn't bother offering a hand or an apology to the girl. The girl didn't seem to expect it either. She simply dusted herself off before reaching for a small cupboard. She came back with a small scroll._

"_It's a map. It will take you to a village. That is where the origin of the stories began. You will find what you are looking for in that village."_

That was four years ago. He had gone to that village and he had found little to no information. He had scouted the entire land in search of the so called "oracle." It had gotten to the point that he felt that he would never find it. After all it was a bit disconcerting that a man of his caliber was unable to find a simple oracle. Over the years he had gathered a small group of only the best of the best. His small group consisted of three. There was the white wolf known as the last legendary survivor to have the ability to use the thunder blade, by the name of Kakashi. Then there was red fox known best for his unrelenting strength by the name of Naruto. Finally there was green hawk known best for her agility and capability with a bow and arrow her name is Sakura. He had sent her to the outskirts of the village. There were rumors that someone had information on what he was looking for. He stood from his crouch and jumped onto a nearby tree and onto the pavement. He made no sound as he made his way towards the outskirts of town.

_**First meeting**_

He had gotten the information he was looking for. He didn't waste any time, with swift agile legs he went scouring the forest. According to an old man the oracle had been placed in a cave not far from here. For a moment he wondered if it was guarded. Surely a power as great as the oracle was kept under tight guard but then again its power was not supposed to exist.

Ebony eyes darkened at the sight of the cave. After so many years of searching he had found it. He lifted up a hand indicating to the others to stay behind. Only his footsteps could be heard echoing throughout the cave. With confident steps he strode in. There was a small light at the far end of the cave. His ebony eyes caught sight of the shadows that flitted across the cave walls. He could hear the steady sound of water streaming down the cave walls. A flicker of surprise crossed his ebony eyes at the sight that greeted him. There on top of a rock with legs crossed sat a young woman covered in white silk and gold jewelry. Behind her a small stream that lead to a small pond that seemed to be the only source of light in the cave. The light that the pond gave out was that of a bluish hue.

Ebony eyes stared at the young women who didn't bother to even acknowledge his presence. He couldn't see her eyes because of the white veil that hung from her head. Deciding he had wasted enough time he opened his mouth to speak.

"The oracle, where is it?" he ordered.

For a moment he thought that she was going to ignore him but then she spoke.

"Is that what they call it?" It wasn't a question but more of a statement as the words left her lips like liquid.

He was starting to get annoyed. He hadn't wasted four years just so that some small girl can get in his way. Just when he made a move to search the cave himself she spoke.

"You won't find it here." She spoke calmly.

"You know where it is," it wasn't a question but an accusation. Not bothering to wait for an answer he grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She let out a small gasp at being pulled so suddenly. "You will come with me," he left no room for argument. "You will show me where it is," again with his commands, yet the young woman said nothing. When she continued to stand there giving no inclination that she would follow he threatened, "I could kill you," and he meant it, if she didn't do as he said.

The young woman didn't so much as flinch at his words. Before he could lose his well controlled temper she spoke, "Okay."

It was a simple word that sounded like it was a choice that she decided on her own, as though she were in charge of the situation. Instead of correcting her he made his way to the entrance once more but stopped. He turned around to see the young woman in the same spot. She hadn't moved a single inch from where she stood. Annoyed he strode over to her but stopped when he saw her eyes, that were no longer covered by the veil. It must have come loose when he yanked her to stand on her own two feet. For the first time his dark eyes were greeted to her blank white eyes.

"You're…" he breathed.

"Blind, I know," she responded calmly.

Suddenly understanding flitted across his eyes before moving towards her once more and picking her up. He ignored the feel of her warm pale hands that touched his face.

_**Second meeting**_

They had been travelling for a few days with only her words as a guide. She said that the thing he was searching for resided in a temple hidden from the eyes of man. Considering her state they had each taken turns in caring her. Today it was Naruto's turn. He could hear him from where he stood as he chatted idly with the young woman.

"So you say your name is Hinata," he asked over his shoulder.

The young woman who had her arms around his neck responded with a quite, "yes."

"What were you doing in that cave anyways? Are you like a princess? Or are you like one of those mystical maidens with like cool hidden powers?"

He could feel the beginning of another headache with Naruto's persistent questions. That was the one thing he couldn't stand about the blonde, it was incessant need to babble about anything and everything. The only reason why he kept him was because he knew that he could trust the blonde when the situation demanded it. His inner turmoil came to a sudden halt by the sound of laughter.

"No, I'm definitely not some princess or a mystical maiden. Your curious nature intrigues me. Are all humans, like yourself?" her tone of voice sounded innocent and sincere.

In the background I could hear the not so subtle chuckles of laughter coming from both Kakashi and Sakura.

"Actually, no, not everyone is like Naruto, here. He's just one of a kind," responded Kakashi with a small smile.

Naruto began to puff up his chest in a proud manner completely missing kakashi's underlining meaning. "That's right no one can be as awesome as me. I'm sad to say that no, not everyone is like me. Take teme for example he had the bad luck of being born with a stick up his ass." He said in his saddest tone.

His words caused my eye to twitch with barely controlled annoyance. It didn't help that I could hear Kakashi and Sakura chuckling in the background.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. It must be uncomfortable to walk around with something wedged in an uncomfortable location. Surely your people have found a healer by now that could help remedy his problem." Her tone came out so sincere that it caused my steps to falter. Surely she didn't believe the idiotic babble this moron was filling her with.

Before he could respond or at least continue his path pretending he hadn't heard anything; he was interrupted by the sudden burst of laughter coming from his three companions. He could feel his eye begin to twitch with irritation at their childish display.

"Naruto," I seethed.

He managed to get control of himself before responding to Hinata's inquiry. "Gomen, Hinata-san, Sasuke-teme doesn't have a stick up his ass but with the way he acts I wouldn't be surprised if I was wrong."

Deciding to ignore his jab he spoke once more, "Its dark we'll set up camp here for the night."

.

.

They had brought only three tents since they weren't expecting to have another person. Still they couldn't leave her out in the cold especially with her condition. It was expected that Naruto and Sakura would share a tent. Therefore it would be ridiculous to place her in their tent. He also couldn't put her with Kakashi since he preferred to have his own tent. That left only his tent. He let out a small sigh before turning to the girl in question, who seemed to be meditating at the moment.

"Come," he reached out a hand to pull her in the direction of his tent.

"Is this where I shall sleep?"

"Yes," with that said he began making his way outside but before he could reach the entrance a small tug at his wrists stopped him. He turned to see the young woman staring off into the direction of the entrance.

"Where will you sleep?" She spoke so quietly that for a moment he thought that she might not have said anything.

"It does not concern you." He made his way towards the entrance again but was stopped by her voice once more.

"Thank you, for giving me your tent."

"Hn," he didn't bother asking her how she knew, instead he left without looking back. If he had looked back he would have seen the small smile that adorned her face.

_**Third meeting**_

They had been traveling for a few hours and they had finally come upon a small village. He had intended on continuing his path but Naruto had ruined his plans.

"Hey look it's the village. Hey! I think it's a festival. Look Hinata-chan isn't amazing."

The girl in question gave a small smile at his enthusiasm.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura before smacking the blond upside the head. "You moron did you forget that she's blind," she hissed through clenched teeth.

He agreed with her. Naruto's blatant disregard to Hinata's state was appalling. Part of him wanted to smack the blond himself but he prevented himself from doing so.

"I'm so sorry Hinata-chan I forgot," replied the blonde sheepishly.

"It's okay; it actually makes me quite happy when you forget. You treat me like a normal person and I thank you for that." She replied with a smile.

"Hey! That's right you've never been outside the cave have you?" said Naruto.

Sakura looked like she was going to murder the blonde for reminding the girl of her solitude.

"No," she responded thoroughly confused.

"Well then today is your lucky day!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically.

Before Naruto could grab the girl and go he intervened. "No," he spoke loud enough for all to hear. "We're leaving," he said in his usual commanding voice.

He didn't miss how her shoulders slumped in disappointment or how Naruto's blue eyes turned to his in challenge.

"Teme I say we stay." Naruto challenged.

His eyes turned deadly. "What did you say," his voice came out sharp.

Before either Naruto or Sasuke could say anything Hinata spoke, "its okay, Naruto. If he says we should go then let's. I don't want you two to fight for something like this."

He felt a twinge of guilt at her tone but resolved himself to suppress the emotion. There is only one thing in this world that mattered above all else.

Naruto's shoulders slumped at her dismissal of the situation.

Suddenly Sakura spoke, "Naruto's right. We stay." She turned light green eyes in the direction of the Uchiha. She returned his stare without flinching. She would not back down.

"I agree with both Naruto and Sakura. Besides we've been traveling nonstop. I say we earned a well deserved break," commented Kakashi in an offhanded sort of way.

Onyx eyes shifted to all three pairs of eyes. He was outnumbered. Seeing he had little choice in the matter he inclined his head in consent. "Only for today, we leave tomorrow before dawn," he said in his authoritative tone of voice.

He watched as Naruto and Sakura practically ran towards the middle of the celebration. To his chagrin even Kakashi stealthily made his way into town leaving him with Hinata. He wanted to groan in exasperation but choose instead to walk towards the young woman. He grasped her small wrist before pulling her forward. Both said nothing as they continued to walk in silence. He decided to walk her towards a small shop. It was covered in exuberant streamers and large decorative lanterns, giving it a nice warmly feel to it.

He ushered her into a seat just outside the small shop. The air was filled with musical laughter of children and adults as they joined in the festivities. He could see that even though she couldn't see the festivities for herself, she was enjoying it nonetheless. He left her for only a moment. He remembered that they hadn't eaten in a while and that she must be hungry. Before leaving he let her know that he would be back in a bit.

During his absence two men had noticed the young woman sitting be herself.

"Hey there," one of them said with a sly smirk.

Hinata unaware of their evil intentions gave them a friendly smile before responded a quiet, "hello."

"You look like you could use some company," replied the other.

"No, that won't be necessary," she replied in the general direction of their voices.

"We insist," said the other as he made his way closer to the young woman as the other grasped a hold of her small wrist.

"Please don't-," she pleaded as tears brim her eyes as the man's nails dug into her soft flesh.

"You hear that Tetsu. I think she wants something," the shorter of the two taunted.

"I think you're right Mako should we give her what she wants," the one by the name Tetsu leered.

.

Hinata did not know much of the world outside of the cave but she felt fear claw at her throat. Then suddenly the pressure of the man's fingers disappeared and the smell of forest and rainwater invaded her senses. She distinctly heard the sound of surprised gasps followed closely by the sound of a body falling to the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" yelled Tetsu trying to suppress the fear he felt.

"Don't touch her," the words came out sounding like venom. Sasuke's threat hung in the air making their feeble limbs shake in fear.

She hadn't heard him unsheathe his sword and was in awe with the amount of fear he was able to invoke. Even from her standing point she could hear them gulp back their cry of unrestrained terror before clumsily running away trying to create distance.

She doesn't even register as he turns around and grasps her bleeding wrist. "You're hurt," his voice is dark but soothing at the same time.

"Its fine I-," she opens her mouth to explain but is surprised to hear the sound of tearing fabric before cool liquid hits her skin. Somewhere in the back of her mind she is aware that he is cleaning her wound.

No words are exchanged as he wraps her wrist with a piece of cloth. He says nothing as he hands her a dumpling. He only lets her know it's safe to eat before letting the silence surround them.

.

He had opted to let her enjoy the festivities while keeping an eye on her. He had felt the prickly feeling of panic when he had seen those men grab her. He scowled at himself for letting himself feel that way. The last time he had let his emotions control him he had paid for it dearly. If he hadn't been so focused on his emotions his brother would have never died and-no he would not think about it. If this worked he would be able to make things right.

.

_**Fourth meeting**_

"Does it work?" She was bit startled by his sudden question. They had stopped mid-way in their travels. The others had gone off to retrieve supplies and to scout ahead.

"You mean the Oracle?" she assumed. In response he inclined his head in affirmation. "Well it depends on your request," she elaborated.

He seemed surprised by her explanation, "I was under the impression that it was only able to turn back time."

"That is true. The Oracle can do many things. In a sense it can heal, shift through time and grant a person an assortment of gifts. They can differ from making you stronger to almost anything."

He pondered over the information she provided him. "How does it work?"

She stayed silent for a moment. "…you could say that the oracle is like energy. Depending on the request determines how much of that energy is used." Her words came out sad but he ignored the feel of his chest tighten. Just when he was about to ask her about the price that needed to be paid the others arrived.

"Sasuke they found us." The words that left Kakashi's lips made him tense up.

"How far?" His demeanor changed along with the way he held himself.

"About fifteen minutes from here," responded green hawk.

"We'll split." With a simple look he told him that he would take off to eastern border. "She'll come with me." no one needed to ask about who he was referring to.

In a blink of an eye they all left leaving him alone with Hinata once more.

"We have to move," he told her as he began to make his way towards her. With ease he lifter her on his back.

Without warning he made his way towards the eastern border. He almost cursed when he heard the telling signs of explosives coming from the direction he had come from only five minutes from. They were fast it also didn't help that all of them were exhausted from their constant traveling. He had pushed them extra hard this morning because of the time they wasted at the festival not for the first time in his life he cursed his bad luck. He only cursed out loud when he barely managed to doge a shuriken that had been aimed at him. Cursing he turned around and placed her on the root of a tree before facing his opponent. He unsheathed his blade in time to block the incoming blade.

"Nice reflexes kid," the man mocked. He didn't bother to answer to the man's immature taunt. He simply delivered a swift kick to the midsection. The man dodged at the last minute before bringing his blade for another strike. His mouth turned into a small frown. It wasn't hard to see that this was no rookie he was dealing with. His opponent held the skill of a well breed soldier. This was going to get dangerous fast.

"Not talkative I see." Sasuke grunted before he blocked his blade from connecting with his shoulder blade. "We just want the girl."

This time Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He didn't expect people to be after the same thing. "No," he bent down before bringing his sword up to block the man from taking a swing at his head.

The man raised an eyebrow, "not like you can do anything. I'm pretty sure they are capturing her right now."

Now, Sasuke was confused, "who?"

The man in front of him bristled, "Green hawk, who else?"

At his words Sasuke visibly relaxed. The man was confused by Sasuke's sudden change in demeanor. What surprised him next was when Sasuke jumped back before sheathing his sword once more.

"Aren't you going to fight me?" he questioned.

"There would be no point," he stated blandly. The man became irritated by Sasuke's cocky attitude.

"Oh, I get it. You chickening out." The man taunted. Sasuke in turn seemed unperturbed.

"I believe your men are retreating," he stated calmly. The man stared at him like he had grown a second head.

"My men can handle a little female any time of-," he was cut off by the sound of his men coming towards his direction.

"Boss!" they yelled.

The man bristled at the way his men looked covered in blood and dirt. "What the hell happened?" he demanded.

"She wasn't alone Red Fox was with her. Together they-," all of them shuddered at the unspoken explanation.

If Sasuke were anyone else he might have laughed. These people were simply idiotic if they thought that taking someone like green hawk would be easy, especially with her over protective lover with her. He knew better than anyone that when it came to protecting those closest to them, his team became unstoppable. Naruto would first die before someone laid a hand on Sakura. The same goes for Sakura, Kakashi and himself. Alone they were all dangerous in their own ways but together they were unstoppable.

The man then turned back to him, "this isn't over." Then he left with his small group of men.

.

They had all settled down making camp in a small clearing of the forest. It was about the same time that came every year. Sasuke would leave just for that day. As they expected he grabbed a few things, said nothing and left. No one asked why or where because they felt that it wasn't their place to ask.

Hinata, noticing the change of mood called out to the most outspoken of the group, "Naruto."

He turned around at her voice. Putting down his large sword that he had been polishing he went towards her. He sat down next to her before asking, "what is it Hinata-chan?"

"Is everything alright? I mean with Sasuke that is." She heard him sigh before he shuffled around. "It's okay if you don't want to say anything."

"No, it's okay. Today is the death of his brother, Itachi."

She said nothing at his words.

"He died saving Sasuke. It wasn't long after his death that an opposing clan declared war on his. After Itachi died his clan lost hope. They were lost without his leadership. In the end countless died and his clan was wiped off the face of the planet. Sasuke was the only survivor. I'm not completely sure what happened but I think the Teme blames himself."

They said nothing after the last words left his lips. She didn't know what to say. She had never had anyone so she never had to worry about feeling the pain that came when you lost someone. It was because she lacked the experience of human emotions that she stayed in silence.

.

_**Fifth meeting**_

He came back a few days later. The rain was pouring down but he paid to heed to it. They had stayed in a small cave away from the thunder and rain. Everyone was fast asleep except for Hinata. It wasn't the first time she found it difficult to sleep. He came in with his clothes that clung to him like a second skin. Even though she couldn't see she could hear the telling sounds off wet clothes hitting the stone floor. If he noticed her he said nothing. He was back to being his old self before the festival. She remembered the way he acted keeping a cold mask in place. For some reason it felt wrong. It felt wrong to let him place his cold mask back on. She felt compelled to speak.

"Why do you do that?" she asked.

The shuffling of fabric stopped, "go back to sleep."

"I don't understand. Aren't emotions supposed to be good?" Everything she had been taught by the monks didn't make sense. They said she was flawed because she couldn't feel. They said she could never become human because she lacked in the most important aspect that made humans, human.

"They are a hindrance nothing more," his words were delivered like ice.

She frowned at his words, "I don't understand…isn't that what makes you human?" she asked.

She heard him take a sharp intake of breath. She didn't know that those were the exact words his brother told him before he died. He felt numb. He felt angered by her words. She had no right reminding him of the past. She is simply a means to achieve his goals. She had absolutely no right to pry into his life.

"Don't talk about things that do not concern you," he warned.

"Why don't you talk about him, your brother I mean," she wasn't aware that she was stepping on thin ice as it was. She was curious by nature. She didn't know that certain questions should never be asked no matter how curious someone is.

He responded to that inquiry with rage he grabbed her forearms and roughly pushed her against the cave wall. Somewhere in the back of his mind his subconscious told him that she didn't know any better. That he was overreacting. The part of him that wasn't being controlled by rage realized that the others were awake and getting ready to intervene.

"What the hell do you know?!" he spat. "You are nothing but some freak that is simply a tool. You don't have anyone. You don't know how it feels to have someone close to your heart then suddenly have them torn away from you in a blink of an eye. You lack more than just sight. You are not allowed to ask questions. Objects don't talk they do as they are told," he sneered.

The words he spoke sent sharp pangs towards her heart. It hadn't been the first time she was reminded that she was in fact not human. They had told her that she was simply an instrument and nothing more. They said she only existed for the sake of humanity. She was bound to serve and protect humans even at the cost of her own life. She had come to terms with it long ago. Yet for some reason he had made all her resolve crumble after a few simple acts of kindness. He made her feel human. In the back of her mind she had thought that she had meant something to him like his companions. She felt a bitter taste on the tip of her tongue. She felt foolish. She hated him and his kind for making her feel this way. She was never meant to feel. In a span of a moment he made her feel lower than dirt.

"You bastard you've gone too far," growled Naruto.

"You're right. I lack what it takes to be one of your kind. I had forgotten that I am simply a tool. I apologize for forgetting my place. It will not happen again," her words were delivered in the same cold manner she had when they had found her in the cave. Her face was void of any emotion. When he had said those things he could have sworn he saw of flicker of pain cross her face but it was gone before he could tell. As much as he felt that he should take back his words he couldn't. No sound came out. He let his grip on her forearms slip. From his view he could see that her skin was already beginning to bruise. He wanted to flinch when she lowered her gaze in a submissive manner reminding him of a dog.

"Hinata-chan…," called Naruto uncertainly.

"It's alright. If my services aren't needed I would like to rest for the night." Seeing no argument she left them to their devices and made her way to the back of the cave. Not bothering with the sleeping bag she sat down and took a cross legged position. It had been a while since she had done this. Soon they would get what they needed and she would be able to go back home. Yes, the only place she could call home.

.


	2. Not my life - SasuHina

**STORY: Hinata finds herself in a time where knights and princesses exist. She finds a new life and love.**

**.  
.****Not my life**

_._

"_A wish of that of a child is simply that…a child's wish."_

_._

_I want to disappear; I want to disappear_, my mind continued to chant. I didn't, couldn't feel the cold or the hard sidewalk. I just sat there and continued to wish to be anywhere else but here I hated my weakness, hated the tears that slipped passed my close lids. I tried not to think of the laughter, the disgust and the resentment but every time I closed my eyes it became harder to do.

I let out a dry chuckle as I recalled how moments ago I had been humiliated in front of everyone. _God, how I hate myself right now_, I thought. Deciding that I had done enough self-pitying for one night I moved to go back the way I came when I heard a sound. I turned and realized that it was coming from across the alley which sounded suspiciously like the girls that had humiliated me earlier that day. Feeling fear grip me at the thought of letting them see me this way made me want to turn and hide. That's when I heard the telling sign of a store door being opened. I turned towards the jingle noise and found the bright lights of a store. It looked like an antique shop. Hearing their footsteps getting closer I made the quick decision and went inside not noticing the flashing sign 'Where wishes are made.' I let out a small breath when I watched them leave through the store window.

_That was close_, I thought.

A cough from somewhere behind me made me jump about a foot in the air. I had forgotten that I was in a store and that when I opened the door the owner must have heard me come in. I turned around to find a middle-aged woman standing about a foot shorter than me with an expectant look. For some reason the small glint in the woman's eyes made her wary. "Uh…," I started only to be cut off by being pulled further into the store.

"Come, come child. Come this way I know exactly what you are looking for!" I suddenly found myself in front of a shelf filled to the brim by with various objects varying in shades of pink and red. "Now let's see here." The woman began going through different items passing me random ones. There was a point in which I had to jump to the side in order to catch one of the many objects she flung at me. "So tell me. Do you want love at first? Oh, I know! How falling in love with a prince," she turned towards me and saw something, which to be frank I don't know what it was since I didn't know how I was feeling. "No, you're right too much. Oh, I know how about falling in love with the boy who believes in hard work. Many say its cliché but I disagree," she continued as though I were contributing to the conversation.

"Um, I'm not," I began. She turned around so abruptly that she scared me half to death. Some of the items I had been holding fell to the floor.

She clapped her hands together making me snap to attention. "Well of course! What was I thinking?" she asked. I stared back dumbly unsure if I had finally lost it or just found someone more insane than me. "This is the 21st Century girls like you aren't interested in romances."

"We're not?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Of course not you all want adventure, fame. I got just the thing. Come now!" I was once again dragged through the store unable to keep a handle on the bundle of objects in my arms. "So what will it be singer, dancer. Oh, I know a star. That's what you want right?!"

Deciding it was about time that I snapped out of it. "I'm sorry but no I'm not looking for anything. Thank you, I'm sorry I wasted your time." I turned to leave but before I could turn the knob I was stopped.

"Wait! There must be something that you want. Everyone has one wish they desperately want. Whatever it is I can help you," she pleaded.

I wanted to snort or turn around and laugh. Even if I had a wish it wasn't like she was some genie who could make it happen. Yet instead of doing any of that I paused because she was right there was something that I desperately wanted. It was the reason I had ran to this place. There was something I had been wishing for since I could remember.

"I want…," I began. "I want to be someone else. I want to be anybody but myself," I said this time with confidence. I was tired of being ignored, being a screw up, a nobody. I hated how I looked, how I acted, everything about myself I hated. I just wanted a way from living in this life of mine. I turned to the woman expecting her to laugh or think I was crazy. She surprised me by having the largest smile I had ever seen.

"Well why didn't you say so," she said. She turned around and made her way through the store. Leaving me to stand there staring after her.

.

Thunder crackled and rain began to pour but it all went unnoticed as I starred at the small object that had been placed at the palm of my hand. I looked from the object to the smiling woman. Se continued to smile as though expecting me to jump up for joy at the sight of such a gift; as though it held all the answers in the world. "This is a box?" I said questioning the woman's state of mind. I turned to look at her to find her watching me with so much excitement I thought she might burst. I stepped back feeling a little wary at the woman's actions.

"So tell me, what do you think? Is it what you wanted?" she asked expectantly. I resisted the urge of telling her in the most sarcastic tone that _'yes this is what I have wished for all my life. A pocket sized box.'_

"Uh,…sure I've always wanted a box. Hey, what do you know I just got one," I couldn't help but deadpan. She dismissed my comment with a wave of her hand.

"Don't be silly it isn't just a box. It's your wish," she said while clapping her hands in excitement.

"Right…" I said uncertainly.

"Look, its simple. Go home place a picture of yourself…then by morning…"

.

_I feel so stupid right now, _I thought as I lay there in the dark; I had come home not too long ago and done what the lady had said to so. _Come on Hinata, don't be an idiot, _I continued to berate myself. Of course it wouldn't be read. _Life can never get better for me_, were my last thoughts before I fell asleep.

.

.

_What's all that noise?_ I thought groggily. I shifted and turned attempting to regain the remaining bits of sleep. "It's too early," I mumbled too sleepy to get up.

"Princess please, you must get up," called a voice. I did not recognize.

I laughed at the word princess before mumbling a quiet, "Go away."

"Princess, you must rise or you will be late," she continued.

_Late? Late for what- SCHOOL, _I thought_. _I jumped at the thought of being late again. "Kurenai-sensei is going to murder me and eat my entails. She is going to roast me in front of everyone and cackle away. No, no I cannot be late!" I practically screeched as I ran around trying to locate my uniform. It was then that it suddenly dawned on me that this wasn't my room. "This isn't my room," I blinked unsure if I was still dreaming.

"Princess..?" called a voice from behind me. I jumped and gave a hard turn.

"Where did you come from?" I exclaimed attempting to calm my beating heart.

"Princess, are you feeling alright?" she asked uncertainly. I continued to stare at her and this weird room. I could feel my blood pressure rise. I was dangerously close to hyperventilating.

"Why do you keep calling me that? Who are you and where am I," I asked. When all she did was giving me a blank I began to feel the panic rise inside me.

I turned and there standing before me stood a girl with long pink hair. She looked petite and had the most dazzlingly emerald eyes that stared back at her with pure shock. She looked like she was about to pass out.

"Who…" she started only to realize that this beautiful girl in front of her was doing and saying the same thing. "Is that?" She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

_Okay, breath. Breath Hinata. Hee, hee, hoo, hoo. OMG, I have pink hair. NO, this can't be happening. I need to get out. I need to breath I need to-!_

Suddenly everything went black until the voices calling out to her became low background whispers.

.

When she awoke again she was a _BIT_ more prepared than last time. This time she didn't flip when some chick holding a tray called her princess.

"You're highness. A letter has been sent to your betrothed."

_MY WHAT?_

"Wait, you don't mean-." Before she could even ask the dreadful question a second chick burst in.

"The royal prince has arrived."

"Oh, dear I never thought he would respond so soon. I guess we should all leave the princess in peace. I'm sure she misses her betrothed as well." Just like that they left out the door.

All she could do was lift a hand in dismay. _No, DON'T LEAVE ME!_

_Okay, it's not a big deal. This is all just a really, really bad dream. Calm down. No sweat I'll wake up and go back to being the loser me. No sweat. Yup, no sweat._

…

…

_AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Okay, I'm okay._

That's how her gorgeous fiancé found her. Hyperventilating with her hands gripping her hair.

"Sakura," called a male voice.

She turns to find the most amazingly gorgeous male that she has ever seen. His hair and eyes are the darkest shade of midnight. It isn't until he raises an eyebrow that she realizes that she has been in fact ogling this amazing specimen. _AKWARD,_ she thinks.

"Um,…hi," she calls unsurely. _Remember, you are no longer Hinata. You're some pink frilly thing they call Sakura._


	3. Untitled

**STORY: Hinata finds herself engaged to Kiba but she doesn't want to. She meets a handsome stranger that shows her the joy in life. He convinces her to break all the rules.**

. Untitled

.

"_Fate is inevitable" is simply a phrase used by those afraid to fight for what they want._

_._

"Are you listening to me?" he asked.

His words came out crisp, as that of a man who lacks the ability to show any type of emotion.

"Yes father," I responded.

My response sounded hollow even to my ears. I felt numb, tired and uneventfully lifeless.

"It's high time you recognize your role in this world. You are no longer a child that can continue to believe in some delusional fantasy. Your fate has been sealed since birth. You do not have the luxury to question me about what is fair. You know as well as I do that this union will not only strengthen our alliance but will also give us the opportunity to grasp a better hold on today's industrial market."

His words felt like acid to my insides. I should have felt like screaming or crying for that matter, strangely all I could feel is a cold numbness.

"I've had enough of your impertinence. You will marry the son of Mr. Aburame by the end of this month. Do I make myself clear?"

His words cut across the room like a pair of knives stabbing me painfully back into reality. I didn't bother to give his question a response because I was afraid that no sound would come out. I could feel my mouth go dry and my throat clog up. I shouldn't be surprised by the announcement of my soon to be marriage but it wasn't until now that I felt the gravity of the situation.

"If that is all you wish to discuss then we are done," he dismisses me with a wave of his hand.

Almost like I was on autopilot I stood stiffly before bowing my head and making my exit.

As I waited for the elevator door to open my mind was assaulted with the burden of bearing the Hyuga name. I, Hinata Hyuga, heiress to the Hyuga Corporation have no say in my own life. Since birth my father has insured that I would be breed into the role that I would soon have to take. It did not matter that I wish for a different life or that I simply wanted a normal life. It was never up to me to decide. It was a destiny that had been since long ago engraved in stone.

The elevator opened with a small ding. I allowed my feet to take me. I walked down the familiar hallways of the Hyuga Corporation. As a child I had always dreamed of what it would be like to walk the streets of Konoha like everyone else. I remember vaguely of a time when I used the watch the children from my balcony in envy.

.

The sound of honking horns along with engines roaring and the sudden cold wind slamming across her cheeks let her know that she was outside. She could see from across the street as a black car with two bodyguards awaited her. For some unknown reason she felt that if she stepped inside that car then her fate would be forever sealed. It was childish to think that way but for some reason she felt that by going back home she would be accepting the reality of the situation. In that moment all she could think to do was to run…

So she did just that. She ran without looking back, without having a set destination. She didn't want to think, she didn't want to see, she simply wanted to get away. She didn't feel the cold wind or the numbness of her limbs as she continued to force her legs forward. She didn't stop until she finally reached the harbor. Her small hands that had turned ice cold grasped the metal bar that separated her from the ocean. Her breath left her in short puffs, the sound of the city felt faraway. She felt as her masked crumbled and she felt the beginning of unshed tears begin to accumulate.

"Ah!" she screamed out her bent up frustration. She watched as the ocean swayed due to the strong gust of wind. She didn't know how long she stayed staring at the waves of water as they continued to crash on the rocky shore.

"Running away?" she was startled by the smooth voice of a stranger. Even though her mind told her it was dangerous to be alone with a complete stranger she honestly couldn't find the energy to be wary. She hadn't even noticed him. To her embarrassment she realized that he must have been there long before she arrived and had most likely heard her scream.

"Yeah, something like that," she commented offhandedly. In a strange way she seemed comfortable talking to a stranger like this. For this moment she was able to forget about everything else and it felt nice. How an awkward situation could turn into an average conversation was beyond her.

"Mind if I ask what you're running away from?" He asked with his eyes focused on the ocean watching the waves' crash and break.

"You could just say… destiny," she chuckled just thinking about how she sounded so much like her cousin.

"Destiny?" he sounded incredulous. "Hmfph, you know destiny doesn't exist. We all have a choice."

At his words she turned around to stare defiantly into his eyes. _What the hell did he know?_

"Yeah you can stand there and say that but someone like me, whose choices have been ripped from them since birth can't." Her voice stung with bitterness at how true her words are.

He regarded her calmly with a pair of black eyes, the blackest she has seen. His stare makes her uncomfortable. He watches her with eyes that speak of the unknown. She trembles under his stare. She is scared that he can see right through her, and can see her weaknesses. "Everyone has a choice…" he lets the words hang between them.

Then just like that the silence was broken by the sound of shouts coming from the direction she had come from, "Hinata-sama!" She tensed when she heard them calling her name. The male beside her did not miss the sudden change in her demeanor. Her eyes became downcast and the familiar bile rose up in her throat.

She felt her lips quirk into a bitter smile. "That's destiny calling me," she said offhandedly with a broken laugh. She took the first step to go back to where the men who would escort her home were waiting.

"Wait," he called out.

Surprised she turned to look at him. He offered her his hand.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

Oddly she felt compelled to trust him so she said, "yes."

.


End file.
